


Rose-Colored

by transtobio



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtobio/pseuds/transtobio
Summary: Sora just wanted to play video games.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ... I can't believe my first enstars fic is about the two new characters we've barely seen.

Sora knew there wasn't any club activities today, but that didn't stop him from going to the  Game Research club room. Switch didn't have practice that afternoon, which meant he was free to spend as much time as possible playing video games. Naturally, he was going to take advantage of this opportunity. He opened the door to the room, skipping with excitement, but Sora was surprised at what he saw.

He _had_  wanted to play a game on the console, but it appeared that one of Natsume's... experiments got a little out of hand. There was red fluid _all_  over the television, and when Sora put some on his finger and licked it, he discovered it was strawberry syrup. That was weird, considering he smelled a blue color, but Sora wasn't about to question the results of Natsume's experiments.

Instead, Sora pulled out his phone and sat on the couch adjacent to the television. He preferred console games, but Sora was determined to relax in the club room before heading home. He wasn't about to let a dirty television get in the way of his fun.

Sora hummed as he loaded up a rhythm game, the music echoing into happy colors that filled his senses. He didn't usually play with the music on, since it was so distracting, but he was in the mood for a challenge today. Natsume _loved_  to enforce handicaps when they played together, and this in return made regular gaming boring to Sora. Truthfully, he'd prefer playing games with Natsume right now, but since the other wasn't here he'd just make do.

Sora completed a song with ease, humming louder as he picked a difficult song. If he could just full combo this, he'd have every song on this difficulty done. After a second, he turned off the volume and did his best to concentrate on the song at hand, his tongue sticking out as a result.

He was _determined_  to beat it.

Unfortunately for him, Sora heard a loud screeching noise when he was seconds from finishing the song, and he watched his combo break almost instantly. The noise had left a foul color in the air too, and Sora was tempted to investigate what had caused it.

He didn't have to investigate too far, as the minute he paused his phone he felt someone sit beside him. Natsume sighed heavily and rested his head against Sora's, who leaned against him in return. "Good night, Sora. What are you doing Here?"

"Sora didn't want to go home yet!" He answered, settling into the other's side. "The tv's a mess, though, so Sora's playing on his phone instead~"

Natsume hummed, face hidden by Sora's hair. "I haven't seen that game Before."

"It's a new rhythm game!" Sora replied, frowning after a minute. "Sora was about to beat a song, but Master1 showed up and surprised him!"

"My apologies," Natsume said, moving away from Sora. "Shouldn't you get back to it THEN?"

Sora picked up his phone and, without hesitation, attached himself to Natsume's side again. "Master can be Sora's pillow as compensation~ Just until he beats this song!"

Natsume blinked, surprised, but then he smiled slightly. "I suppose that's Adequate Compensation. What shall I do in the Meantime?"

"Whatever!" Sora replied, loading up the song. "Maybe Master can cheer Sora on~♪"

"Hmm... How about thiS?" Natsume said as Sora started the song. "IF you beat the song, I'll give you a Reward."

Sora almost broke his combo then and there. He couldn't help but wonder what sort of reward Natsume could be talking about. Did he make Sora candy? Did Natsume find a new game for them to play? Was Natsume going to teach him a new trick for performances?

He got so wrapped up in his thoughts that Sora didn't notice when his combo broke, and he frowned when he saw the results screen. Natsume peered at his phone over his shoulder and clicked his tongue. "Try again."

Sora hummed in confirmation, snuggling closer into Natsume's side as he played. He was about to beat the song _again_  when he felt a soft pressure on his back, and this broke his combo immediately. Sora was about to complain that Natsume was deliberately sabotaging him, but he realized that Natsume was... writing something on his back?

Sora couldn't tell _what_  was being written, but he knew he didn't want to interrupt said writing. Natsume always got irritated when people bothered him, even though he never directed this ire at Sora. Or maybe he did and Sora never noticed? That could be a possibility, Sora mused.

"You're not failing on Purpose, are You?" Natsume asked after a second. Sora noticed his voice color changed; maybe he was feeling bad? "If you are, I'll Have to punish You."

"Sora isn't~" He replied, loading up the song again. Sora concentrated hard again, eager to impress Natsume, "Sora's going to give it his all this time✰"

"You Better," Natsume said, watching the other play again.

Sora felt him writing characters on his back again, but he forced himself to focus and full combo the song. He had been _so_  close to doing so several times, but every time he got distracted by Natsume.

Not this time.

Sora smiled wide when he saw the results screen, noticing a full combo. "Done✰"

"Good Job, Sora," Natsume praised him. "Now why don't we See if you can beat it With a Handicap?"

Sora frowned and turned to face Natsume. "What about Sora's-"

He was cut off when he felt chapped lips against his own, and Sora realized that this was his reward. He smiled slightly and leaned closer, closing his eyes after a second. Natsume didn't really like to kiss, despite being a glutton for physical contact. Sora thought it was because Natsume turned red for five minutes afterwards, even though he insisted he wasn't embarrassed. Sora thought that his blush was cute, but he knew that if said that Natsume wouldn't kiss him at _all_.

Natsume pulled back from the kiss after a minute, and Sora opened his eyes just in time to see a satisfied look on the other boy's face. Sora wasn't happy with just that, however, and he pushed his lips against Natsume's again. This kiss was shorter than the last, but Sora felt Natsume hum when he pulled back.

His hum was a better color than last time, but still tinged with something sour. Sora sighed, and rested his head on Natsume's shoulder

"What is It, Sora?" Natsume asked, arms wrapped around the other.

"Sora can tell something is up with Master! But Master won't say what it is, which is okay~" Sora rubbed his face against Natsume's neck, feeling pleased all of a sudden. "Sora won't ask!"

Natsume inhaled sharply at Sora's words, and his hold on the other tightened. Just as soon as it did, however, he relaxed his arms and pat the top of the younger boy's head. "You're such a Good Kid, Sora. I wish Senpai would be more like You."

Sora giggled. "Senpai's senpai, though! Not Sora~"

"That's True," Natsume said, petting Sora's hair.

The two of them were quiet for a minute, and Sora contemplated falling asleep like this. He felt lazy and content, just like a cat, and knew that if he pushed a bit, Natsume would let him nap like this. Just as he was about to ask, however, Natsume spoke, 

"... I ran into The student council president on the way Here." he said, voice a sour color. "His very presence is Irritating, so I thought I'd Hide in here for a bit. I had no idea You were Here."

Sora hummed in understanding. "Sora knows! Being around people you're like is frustrating~ ♪"

"I'm nothing like Him."

Sora hummed again, trying to figure out how to change the color in Natsume's voice. "Sora likes Master better than the president~"

Natsume huffed and stopped petting Sora's hair. "Of course you Do. I'm far superior."

"Master gives the best hugs~ and kisses!"

"How do you know They're the Best?" Natsume asked, the color of his voice improving.

"Because they're Masters!" Sora exclaimed. "They're especially the best when Master's feeling shy~ can Sora have another kiss?"

"Are you trying to Embarrass me on Purpose?" Natsume asked, in a beautiful red color.

Sora resisted the urge to giggle. Natsume was too cute. "Maybe~ if it makes Master pay attention to Sora more."

"You already Have my full Attention, Sora." Natsume said, pulling back from the other. "Why don't you show Me how to play this Game?" he asked, Sora's phone suddenly in his hand.

Sora saw that Natsume's cheeks were red, but the best part was the smile on his face. Natsume's real smiles were small and hard to see, but they were the best smiles _ever_.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Sora calls Natsume ししょ (shishou), which translates into "master." I wasn't sure whether to keep it as the romanji or not, but translators have been using "master" so that's what I went with.
> 
>  _Please_ let me know about characterization errors and whether or not I used their talking quirks too much! I did the best I could but their quirks are just so Blatant. Also let me know if my depiction of Sora's synesthesia is accurate, since this was a short fic I didn't do much research on it
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
